El regalo perfecto de navidad
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Shikamaru quiere esmerarse en encontrar algo muy especial, para la persona que más quiere.


_**Para Maninis:**_

* * *

"_El regalo perfecto de navidad"_

Shikamaru caminaba apresurado entre las calles de Konoha, con aquel viento invernal asociado a la época navideña. Coros de niños en las esquinas de cada cuadra se oían de a poco con sus inocentes voces, que agradaban al oído del heredero del clan Nara, quien se detuvo un momento a escucharlos, guardando sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina que lo resguardaba del frío. Dejo un par de monedas donde los niños estaban recogiendo y se apresuro a seguir con su camino al centro de Konoha. Se había levantado temprano ese veinticuatro de diciembre, solo para ser el primero en llegar a las tiendas y encontrarle el reglo perfecto a Temari. Felizmente ya databan tres meses desde que estaban en pareja y felizmente casados y él no podía irradiar más felicidad. Desde el momento en que ella aceptó su propuesta tirándose a los brazos como nunca creyó él, una sonrisa radiante se reflejaba desde el momento en que amanecía con aquella mujer a su lado, hasta el momento de dormir, después de estar juntos a solas.

Algo en su corazón lo llamaba a buscarle a Temari el regalo más precioso que pudiera encontrar, para agradecerle lo feliz que lo hacía cada segundo de su nueva vida. No importaba recibir algo a cambio, tenerla a ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Llegó por fin al centro, donde para su sorpresa, ya habían personas caminando de aquí para allá, como abejones, haciendo compras de último minuto. Shikamaru evitó las jugueterías y tiendas de ropa, no quería algo simple, deseaba algo espectacular. Entro en varias joyerías, cada una más grande que las otras, pero no encontraba ese no se qué que tanto buscaba.

Buscó en chocolaterías, dulcerías y tiendas de toda clase de comidas deliciosas, pero tampoco hallaba nada. Se metió en tiendas de ropa fina, de toda clase de kimonos, yukatas, sombrillas, sandalias y nada le parecía valido para ella. Salió de la tienda y se sentó en una banca cercana a pensar en que haría, debía conseguirle un regalo, pero donde, allí en Konoha no parecía haber nada que valiera la pena. Su cabeza le deba vueltas, estaba algo enfadado, llevaba buscando ese algo especial desde hace unas semanas, y nada en el mundo le parecía suficiente para ella. Era frustrante.

Se decidió a no perder más el tiempo, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Ocupaba una idea, una idea de que regalarle a Temari.

-Yo, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Ho, hola Chouji-saludo Shikamaru- ¿tú qué crees? Buscando un regalo de navidad.

-¿Y para quién? Ya estás en contra tiempo amigo, eso es mañana- sonrió Chouji irónico.

-Pues… para Temari je.

-Jajaja estás en problemas hermano-dijo Chouji sentándose al lado de su amigo de la infancia.

-Lo sé- le sonrió Shikamaru- pero he buscado en todas las tiendas del centro y nada parece lo suficientemente bueno. Todo es tan… común.

- ¿Común dices? Tienes razón, los comercios de aquí centro son todos comunes y corrientes, no encontraras algo diferente de lo que encuentras en otro, por la compra y demanda. –razonó Chouji.

-Sí… El problema es, ¿Dónde conseguir algo diferente?

- Pues, hoy es tu día de suerte. Creo que conozco el lugar ideal donde puedes ir a ver un par de monerías.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó el Nara entusiasmado.

-En las afueras de la villa, hacia el sur, hay un pequeño poblado; no sé cómo se llama, es muy pintoresco y venden todo tipo de cosas pero hechas a mano. Son verdaderas obras de arte, podría ser que hay encuentres tu "_je ne sais quoi" _que tanto buscas- sonrío pícaro el gran Akimichi_._

-hermano, me has salvado la navidad, nos vemos en el almuerzo de mañana- se despidió el jounin de las sombras y se encaminó en la dirección señalada por su mejor amigo.

Le tomo poco más de una hora de salir del las calles principales y encontrarse un sendero de tierra y un camino un poco surcado el cual se le hizo lógico llevaba al pueblito. Vio humo salir de detrás de una pequeña colina y se alegró de ir en la dirección correcta.

Unas escalinatas lo ingresaron finalmente en el lugar. A decir verdad era un pueblo sencillo, pero muy colorido y despedía un cálido fulgor navideño. De plano al ingresar encontró un par de puestos en medio de la calle, con bisutería muy peculiar hecha con conchas y arena seca en forma de cristales. Se sentían muy livianos, aún estando repletos de conchas. También había broches, pulseras, prensas… en fin, cosas muy diferentes a las que se encontraban en los comercios.

De nuevo en trance fue entrado de puesto en puesto, viendo toda clase de cosas. Entró primero a una tienda donde tenían los kimonos más hermosos visto por aquel hombre, bordados a mano. Verdes, negros, azules, blancos… De todos colores, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto le gustara a Temari un bordado efusivo, así que dio las gracias y salió. Pasó por una tienda de dulces, y vió unos enormes corazones de chocolate al cual se le podía grabar cualquier petición, lo pensó un momento y compró uno, y simplemente le grabó el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja y de Sunakagure. NO era hombre de muchas palabras, y no sabía que decirle, así que pensó en la mejor manera de representarles y así fue. Salió con la bolsa de la tienda y siguió caminando por las tiendas. Tenía en mente algo de joyería fina, pero no encontraba nada así como espectacular.

Caminó alrededor de una hora, hasta llegar al fondo del callejón. Llegó al muro y vió que no había más tiendas, así que miró a su alrededor, vió otra callejuela, y no teniendo nada que perder, entró en ella. Vio un viejito sentado frente a una clase de local. El señor lo miró con ojos perezosos.

-Esto es una joyería- bostezó y volvió a una especie de trance.

Shikamaru entró curioso del aspecto oscuro del lugar. Una tenue luz iluminaba el interior y dejaba ver artículos hechos en toda clase de cristal. Mirando alrededor, encontró algo muy peculiar. Un relicario de cristal negro y blanco, muy delicado, que se abría y soltaba una tenue melodía. Adentro había espacio suficiente para dos fotografías. Era perfecto, fuera de lo común, sencillo pero no encontraría dos iguales. NO encontró encargado de la tienda, así que salió ha hablar con el anciano.

-Señor, disculpe, me llevo este- dijo enseñándole el relicario.

-Es todo tuyo.

-Dígame cuanto he de pagarle- reiteró el Nara.

-Yo no vendo mis creaciones, se las doy a quienes las encuentran-sonrió cansado el anciano.

Shikamaru le sonrió y le dejó en su mano una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Es mi agradecimiento- le sonrió él, antes de marcharse.

Volvió a toda prisa, el tiempo pasaba volando y ya era medio día. Le había dejado una nota a Temari en la cómoda diciendo que volvería para el almuerzo, y no quería que se preocupara. Corrió hasta el centro, donde paso por la floristería de su amiga Yamanaka.

-Ino, necesito un favor urgente…

-Hola Shikamaru, yo también estoy bien gracias- espetó la rubia ojiazul.

-Perdóname, pero llevo prisa, ¿podrías envolver esto, y de paso me das un ramo de flores?

Ino asintió y sacó el relicario, perpleja de tan bella pieza miró escéptica a Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Está precioso!

-¡Ino! ¿Podrías apurarte?

-Hai, hai.

Después de pagarle a Ino, Shikamaru corrió de vuelta a su casa en el terreno de los Nara. Una casa mediana, perfecta para ellos, con un jardín grande y con acceso al bosque. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras. No encontró a Temari en casa, por lo que supuso andaría dando una vuelta por el bosque. Para su sorpresa, encontró una nota de Temari en la cómoda:

"_Shika, he tenido que salir. Supongo que volverás antes que yo lo haga. No te preocupes, regresaré en la tarde. Temari"_

_-_Perfecto- dijo Shikamaru- así tendré tiempo de preparar las cosas.

***iiIIOOOIIii***

Temari llegó a su casa, y abrió la puerta. Vio los zapatos de Shikamaru, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas. Le pareció extraño, mas pensó él vago de su marido estaría durmiendo. Subió despacio las escaleras, y encendió la luz de la parte superior. Encontró la mesa puesta para dos, con una botella del más fino sake, velas y algo olía delicioso de la cocina.

-¿Shika?-preguntó Temari con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

Shikamaru salió despacio por detrás de ella de su habitación, la tomó por la cintura y la giró sobres sus puntas y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Temari, extasiada, se dejó llevar por la magia del momento. Shikamaru tomó la cara de Temari con delicadeza y la colocó sobre su pecho, abrazándola contra sí. Temari estaba sorprendida, aunque Shikamaru no era la clase de hombre sensible en los detalles, tenía sus momentos de genialidad. Se separó suavemente de él, y lo besó en la barbilla donde apenas llegaba, aún ella siendo alta.

-Nara, que linda sorpresa.

-Espera, falta tu regalo.

Shikamaru le tendió la cajita que Ino había decorado. Temari la abrió dejó salir un suspiro al ver el relicario.

-Es… hermoso…

-Es único, cómo tú…-dijo tierno y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Shika-comenzó Temari sonriendo- yo también te tengo un regalo.

-No tienes por qué darme nada- le contestó él.

-Es algo que no tiene devolución- rió Temari- ven siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Temari mirándolo de frente. Él le tomaba las manos, queriendo ver qué le iba a decir su mujer.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shikamaru, como niño qué espera su sorpresa.

-Nara, el relicario me ha quedado perfecto, podré poner una foto tuya ahora y… una del nuevo bebé. Estoy embarazada.

Temari no supo en qué momento su esposo la había levantado, y comenzado a besar. Ella se puso feliz de que le agradara la noticia, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Shikamaru la bajó y la abrazó también. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos.

-Mujer problemática, ¿cómo lo haces?

-¿cómo hago qué?

-Yo quiero lucirme con un regalo, y tú me lo devuelves siempre, y mil veces más.

-Por qué te amo, Nara, más de lo que crees.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres.

-Ya para la próxima navidad tendremos otro regalo bajo el árbol.

Sonaban las campanas de las seis de la tarde. El ánimo navideño iba en aumento.

-Feliz navidad, Shika.

-Feliz navidad, mujer. Y feliz navidad, hijo mío, no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te he esperado, y lo que ansío tenerte en mis brazos.

* * *

**_Bueno, este es un pequeño regalito, ojala haya gustado. feliz navidad y própero año nuevo!_**


End file.
